In cluster systems, traffic distribution by external routers or switches to the various nodes of the cluster may not be uniform or properly balanced, due to the lack of control by the cluster over distribution mechanisms provided by the switches or routers. Furthermore, in some embodiments, due to switch limitations including switch port unavailability or link aggregation (LAG) limitations, fewer than all of the cluster nodes may be connected to the upstream switch or router.